Two notable accomplishments: One, my colleague Gareth Owen of KCL received a grant to study the issue of how the relative new law on DMC in England and Wales is being implemented. Along with an experienced barrister (Alex Ruck-Keene), we have begun reviewing the contested legal judgments of the Court of Protection. One manuscript is ready for submission and another is in preparation. The second phase of the project consisting of expert consultations with psychiatrists, judges, and lawyers is now underway. Two, Lisa Eckstein and I published a review and analysis of the criteria used for DMC assessment, focusing on how the 'ability to value' is or is not incorporated in various jurisdictions. This was published during 2017, and is now included in the Bibliography.